


Guilty Mind

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [22]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Haunting, M/M, ghost katie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Katie seek revenge against Robert





	Guilty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For zippywafflebuns on Tumblr: basically 'Katie haunts the village' taking place during the affair era so soon after she dies"  
> I've decided to make this a multi-fic not sure where this will go but I figure I'd share what I started with.  
> in hindsight, I probably should have posted this on the anniversary of her death but coulda, shoulda, woulda.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes

He saw her a lot the days following her funeral, walking out of David’s shop, walking into the pub sat in the corner, the guilt never seemed to leave him, most days though he did his best to push that aside, focus on the here and now. Most people would probably call him a monster if they knew what he had done. Aaron….he knew for the most part what had happened. Aaron knew the guilt that he was feeling that’s why they needed each other that’s why he kept sneaking away to be with him, secret meetups, secret getaways, who else could he turn to? The logical thing after this mess would be just to walk away but he couldn’t. It was late, Robert woke up in a cold sweat, he wasn’t sure what woke him, he looked over to his left to see Aaron fast asleep and almost curled into a ball, facing him. He quickly checked his phone to check the time see it was a little after midnight before returning his phone back to the side table. He leaned back into bed staring up at the ceiling of the dark hotel room, listening to Aaron’s soft snores escape his lips. He closed his eyes trying to convince himself to go back to sleep, he breathed out slowly getting comfortable again, waiting for the sleep to take over. “Wow,” He heard, his eyes shot open at the familiar voice. He leaned over to switch on the side lamp, looking overseeing the other man hadn’t moved.

“Over here,” he heard, the voice coming from his side of the big room. He turned to see her, sat in the room, his breathing got heavier.

“That was quite a performance, you and him, earlier.” She continued. “Good to know my death hasn’t dampened your sex life.”

“Katie?” he questioned.

She smirked, “I knew you’d see me eventually,” she explained leaning back in the chair.

“Yo…you..you’re not… you’re supposed to be-“

“What? Dead?”

Robert stared at the blonde woman, she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing that February day.

“Don’t worry, Rob, I’m still dead,” she told the man. “Although after what I just witnessed I’m beginning to understand just why you killed me,” she continued.

“I didn’t…it was an accident.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” she replied crossing her legs.

“Rob?” He heard a groggy Aaron say. 

“Oh would you look at what you’ve done,” she stated with an exaggerated irritation in her voice. “You woke him up.”

“Robert?” He looked back over to the other side, to see Aaron sitting up against the headboard. “Who are you talking to?”

“No… no one,” Robert replied looking back to see Katie was gone.

“Rob?” Aaron questioned as Robert searched the room. “Robert?”

“What?” Robert replied snapping back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert quickly replied. “I was having a weird dream,” he lied. “I guess I was having a hard time shaking it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go back to sleep,” Robert told the man as he hopped out of bed grabbing his jeans quickly pulling them on.

“What’re you doing now?” Aaron questioned.

“I need to get some fresh air,” he replied pulling a white tee from his bag.

“It’s nearly one in the morning,” Aaron argued after checking the time.

“I won’t be long,” he replied after pulling the shirt on. He made his way over to Aaron leaning down, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Get some sleep, yeah,” he added after pulling away, turning to leave quickly. 

He tried steadying his breathing as he made his way down the hall over to the elevators, quickly pressing the down button. “Come on,” he muttered as he pressed the button a couple more times before the doors open. He was grateful to see it empty, he rushed in pressing on the lobby button before turning his attention to the close door button. He let out a sigh of relief when the door closed. Before he knew it, the elevator doors were opening again and he made his way out, passing the check-in counter, the woman who had checked him and Aaron in earlier in the evening was there flashing him a polite smile. He ignored her making his way over to the hotel bar. There were a few people there sat at the tables, Robert made his way over to the bar and sat.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Whiskey… neat” he replied. The men nodded his head in response, “Actually,” Robert replied stopping the man. “Just a beer,” he stated.

“Coming right up.” A couple of seconds past when the man behind the bar returned with the open bottle. “And for you miss,” the man asked after handing Robert his drink. Robert had felt someone taking a seat next to him but hadn’t thought to look over. “Glass of white wine, please,” he heard her say. He froze at the voice. “Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily did you?” Katie replied. Robert looked to his right to see her,“White wine,” the man replied placing the drink in front of her. “Thanks,” she replied. “Come on, Robert, don’t be rude pay the man,” she told a still shocked Robert, he looked back at the bartender who was waiting. He pulled his money clip from his pocket handing over the amount owed.

“You’re dead,” Robert remarked as the bartender left the two.

“Is that a threat or a statement?” She questioned as she ran her finger over the lip of the wine glass.

“I watched you…. you went through the floor.”

“Calm yourself, Robert, I am dead don’t worry,” she replied.

“How-“

“Does it matter?”  
“There’s a dead woman sat next to me, drinking white wine,” he explained.

“The sad part is I can’t actually drink this.”

“How come he can see you,” he began to question pointing at the man behind the bar. “And Aaron couldn’t?” He went on.

“I didn’t want Aaron to see me,” she explained.

“In the village?”

“All me,” she replied. “I knew you could see me,” she went on. “The look on your face, priceless.”  
“What do you want?”

“You need to pay for what you’ve done Robert,” she stated.

‘It was an accident… I didn’t know… that the floor,” Robert argued. 

“You still pushed me, didn’t ya?”

“Katie…”

“You even dragged poor Aaron into it, having him clean up your mess while you ran off and got married,” she explained. “You know aside from your wife I do feel sorry for him,” she stated. “So in love with you… he’d do something like that.”

“So you’ve been messing with his mind in all? The running, hurting himself?”

“Unfortunately that’s all him,” she replied somberly. “Chas would never forgive me if I did that to him,” she explained.

“So I get the joy of your haunting?”

“Haunting?”

“What else would you call it?”

“Fair enough.”

“Again, what do you want from me?” Robert asked.

“To pay,” she simply replied. “You may think whisking Aaron away for weekends away or holding Andy’s hand while he grieves makes up for everything but it doesn’t Robert because nothing’s changed.”

“I’m not saying that it suppose to change everything If I could go back….change how everything happened…I would but I can’t.”

“You know why you’re in this position right now?”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Because of your lies, Robert,” she explained. “You’re lies,” she repeated. “You’ve lied to Chrissie, to Andy, Vic, Diane… Aaron and for what?” She questioned. “You tell yourself you're protecting them… but you’re the one that’s hurting them.”

“Shut up,” he said through his teeth.

“Hit a nerve have I?”

“You don’t know anything…”

“Oh but I do,” she replied. “Poor Aaron, ay? What’s he going to say when he finds out what really happened? The man he loves a murderer…”  
“Keep your voice down,” he replied looking around at the nearly empty room.

“No, Robert… see this…this is just the beginning,” she explained. “I’m not gonna rest until the whole world knows, what. you’ve. done.”

He stared at her. She smirked. “I think I’ll give Andy a visit next, It’s been a while since I’ve checked up on him,” she explained pushing off the bar stool to make her way out. Robert jumped up chasing after her. “Katie!” He called out as she rounded the corner. He made his way after her into the lobby to find it empty. 

“There you are,” he heard he turn to see Aaron, dressed in grey joggers and his black hoodie.

“What are you doing down here?” Robert asked trying to act as normal as possible.

“I was worried about you,” Aaron explained. “You just stormed out of the room,” he explained.

“Sorry, uh, had a weird dream,” he explained.

“Yeah, you said.”

“I thought I’d come down for a drink at the bar.”

“Did it help?”

“Not really, no,” Robert replied.

“Well come back to the room,” Aaron replied. “Try and get some sleep.”

Robert looked around the lobby again.

“Are you okay?”

“Did you see a blonde woman come through here?” He asked.

“What? No, why?” Aaron questioned with a frown. “You sure you just came down here for a drink?” The question filled with jealousy.

“She skipped on the bill at the bar is all,” he lied. 

“Oh,” Aaron replied.

“It doesn’t matter, security will take care of it I’m sure,” he replied. “Come on,” he muttered nodding towards the elevators. “I’m knackered."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
